The Ultimate Tournament
by Zero-the-First
Summary: Crossover with Naruto, Both series. Characters from the worlds of Naruto and Bleach fight head to head in a tournament held by myself, but something sinister is going on behind the scenes... Redone cahpter 1
1. The Contestants Arrive

Bleach & Naruto

_**Bleach & Naruto**_

_**The Ultimate Tournament**_

_Authors Note: This is a crossover between Bleach and Naruto, but not in the usual sense, this fanfic is going to have 32 members from each series competing head to head in a huge scale tournament. I'm also going to be using myself as the host of the tournament and a few characters from each series as medics or other things. As a result this will give a total of at least 64 characters. I'll also be using the dub versions for some of the names and terms used in this fic, I'm also mainly going with characters from the animes, but for some I'll use the mangas for information._

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto; they belong to their respective creators.

_Author's Note: This chapter is basically to list the characters and state who is in the first match. I've had to redo this chapter, adding in a few names, replacing a fighter, mainly because I found I had miscounted the numbers and had 31 for each instead of 32, and I wanted to get rid of Baishin._

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Contestants Arrive!**_

The roar of the crowd could be heard as the soon to be tournament arena was flooded with light, a tall figure with messy brown hair and a black suit walked into the middle of the arena, he took out a microphone and cleared his throat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I welcome you to the Dimensional Arena for the first ever Cross Dimensional Grand Championship Tournament! My name's too long to waste time with, so call me Zero for short. I am your host and I've never been good at speeches, so we're going to skip the generic opening speech. So with nothing left to do beforehand, let's reveal who will be fighting in this tournament!" He shouted, moving his hand to reveal a set of seats around the edge of the fighting area, which had suddenly grown to accommodate larger battlefields. A set of lights appeared and began to spin around a larger, central light. Zero stood at the edge of the battleground and began to introduce the competitors.

"We'll start with the fighters and medic from the world of Bleach.

These four were known as the Ryoka when they broke into their world's version of heaven to save a friend, they are:

Ichigo Kurosaki: The Substitute Soul Reaper,

Uryu Ishida: The Last Quincy,

Yasutora 'Chad' Sado: The Iron-willed Fist Fighter, (I've given him his fully awakened powers for this tournament.)

And finally, the Bleach World's entered Medic,

Orihime Inoue: The Indirect Pacifist Fighter!"

As each fighters name was announced, each individual appeared in the large light, and then on one of the smaller light platforms when the next one was announced.

"Next we'll introduce a few more Soul Reapers, starting with a few Captains!

First up, his Zanpakuto Senbonzakura is known as one of the most deadly weapons in existence (In any release,) Byakuya Kuchiki!

His body was used in his own experiments, so not many know what he can do, Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Pre-Hueco Mundo Look.)

Third, his Zanpakuto is known for it's devastating power and is one of, if not the strongest water element Zanpakuto in Soul Society, Toshiro Hitsugaya!

For our fourth captain, the Sickly Swordsman, he may not be able to fight for long, but don't think that makes him weak, Jushiro Ukitake!

Our next captain from this set is known for his pure onslaught of powerhouse attacks, he was even able to repel attacks with his Spirit Energy alone, Kenpachi Zaraki!

Finally, our last member of this group is the Fox faced Sniper Captain of Squad 3, Gin Ichimaru.

At that point the platforms that were full began to move of their own accord, placing the fighters at the edge of the arena, after which they returned to their previous positions.

"We now have nine fighters, so I'd say it's time for a few more.

Our next thirteen Bleach world fighters are...

The Fang of Soul Society, Renji Abarai,

The Ice Dancer, Rukia Kuchiki,

Ikkaku Madarame, the Three Part Fighter

Former Soul Reaper turned Shop Owner, Kisuke Urahara,

(This one was a gimme.)  
The Goddess of Flash, Yoruichi Shihouin,

Loyal but Lazy, Rangiku Masumoto

The evil within our Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo's Inner Hollow!

The Apologetic Sword, Izuru Kira,

The Windy Kick Specialist, Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio,

The Lazy Swordsman with a Zanpakuto Sword Pair, Shunsui Kyoraku!

The Odd Man out in Squad Eleven... Excuse me for a moment, I can never remember his name." Zero said with an uneasy grin on his face, he pulled out a small book, which presumably had the fighters he had chosen in it. He flipped through the pages for a few moments, during which time a few of the fighters were grinning, amused at what had happened.

"Here we go. Continuing quickly...

The Odd Man out in Squad Eleven, Yumichika Ayasegawa!

The Blind Blade: Kaname Tosen,

And the Two Strike Specialist, Soifon!"

Once again, the platforms that were full began to move, so Zero waited for the fighters stood on them to be placed at the side of the arena before continuing.

"We now need nine more fighters from this world, so let's finish this off! Our last nine fighters from Bleach are:

Our next fighters are some of the newer villains in these fighters' world, they were former hollows, who have now gained Soul Reaper abilities, you got it, these next fighters are the deadly Arrancar! First up we have some of the Espada!

He is a brutal fighter with an appearance to match, many people think of him as an Arrancar Ichigo when it comes to his strength, the Sixth Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!

Next up, his Zanpakuto seemingly has no weaknesses, as he has been able to destroy people from the inside out as well as destroy internal organs from the inside, the eighth Espada, Szayel Apporo Granz!

Our third Espada is known for his inhuman resistance to attacks, he cannot be cut, bruised, or even scratched, can anyone beat him, the Fifth Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga!

Our fourth Espada, the Living Hollow Army, Aaroneiro Arruruerie!

And finally, our fifth Espada is known for his overwhelming physical strength and his Gonzui ability, which lets him suck the souls from every living being within the area, unless they have even the slightest trace of spiritual energy. Everyone welcome the Tenth Espada, Yammy!

Our final five fighters are some of the miscellaneous ones.

The Giant of the Soul Reaper Captains, Sajin Komamura

The Harmful Healer, Hanataro Yamada

The Former Third Espada, Neliel Tu Oderschvank!

And the final Bleach Competitor, the Head Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads, General Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto!

The former Lieutenant of Squad 13, Kaien Shiba!"

After all of the fighters from the world of Bleach were introduced, each of them was now stood on the edge of the arena. Zero then looked at his watch and tapped it, before continuing.

"Now it's time to introduce the characters from the world of Naruto, now, since their history is split into two parts, one leading up to Sasuke Uchiha's Defection and Naruto leaving to train for three years to get Sasuke back home, and the other with Naruto's return and the subsequent events, things will get a bit messy, I'll mainly pull people out from after Naruto's return to his home of Konoha, but since no trace of this tournament will be left on everyones' minds or bodies, I can pull out almost anyone I wish." He grinned, and several lights appeared in the middle of the arena.

"First up we have members of the Konoha Eleven, beginning with:

The container of the Kyuubi, Naruto Uzumaki.

Our second fighter from this world is also an entered medic, but due to this, another character will be a full time medic and as such will not fight in the tournament and this character will only assist when needed, the superhuman medic Sakura Haruno!

Third, while his best abilities leave his body broken, he never gives up, even when out cold, Rock Lee.

Our fourth and fifth fighters are, believe it or not, cousins! Hinata and Neji of the Hyuuga clan everyone!

Our sixth and seventh fighters both fight alongside creatures from the Animal Kingdom, one uses the strength of the canine, the other the swarming insect, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame!

Our eighth, ninth, and tenth Konoha Eleven members are next, these are the last members of the group that will fight: They are:

The mistress of flying weapons, her Rising Twin Dragons are both quick and deadly, Tenten,

The Shadow wielding genius and the first member to become a Chuunin, Shikamaru Nara,

And the Human Boulder, don't insult his appearance, he'll pummel you otherwise, Chouji Akimcihi!

The only remaining member of the Konoha Eleven, the mind altering Ino Yamanaka (One of the few members with long surnames that I can actually spell first try...) has been assigned to the full time medic position for the Naruto world."

When the platforms were full they were placed alongside the characters of the Bleach series. Some of the people from each world looked at people from the other world and acknowledged them as equals (for the most part, some couldn't care less and others were just itching to fight.) The most noticeable instance of interaction between the worlds had to be between Naruto and Ichigo, who looked at each other, both wanting to fight the other as soon as possible.

"Next up are the Sannin, these Ninja were the students of the Third Hokage himself, and as such are three of the strongest Ninja to come from their world.

First for these we have the Toad Sage and super perv, he returned to Konoha during the Chuunin exams that were held before the Third's death, and took Naruto on a three year training course, everyone welcome, Jiraiya!

The medic of the Slugs and Fifth Hokage, she was the one who trained Sakura in increasing her strength while teaching her and Ino Medical Ninjutsu, and is also known as the Legendary Sucker because her gambling addiction and bad luck, everyone meet Tsunade!

Our third and final Sannin is the villainous Snake Ninja, his goal of possessing every Jutsu has lead him to defect from Konoha, steal other people's bodies, and even brandish people with Curse Marks that have a one in ten chance of Survival, he was a former Akatsuki member as well as the only person to bypass the Shiki Fujin Sealing Jutsu after being hit by it, his name is Orochimaru!

Now we have fourteen fighters from Naruto, this leaves only 18 left, so let's finish the introductions and let's get on with this!" He said as the three Sannin were placed at the side of the Arena, however Orochimaru left the line and stood near Ichimaru, each of them with a fake smile on their face. Then both them, Tosen and the Espada left the line and walked over to the opposite corner of the arena to everyone else.

"Our final eighteen fighters are powerful and highly varied ones, and here they are:

The Uchiha Survivor, he lives only to kill his older brother, the Lightning wielding former Leaf Ninja, Sasuke Uchiha!

Next up is said older brother, in a bit of an overkill situation; he killed off every member of his clan (except Sasuke) in order to prove his power, the S-Ranked Criminal Ninja from the leaves, Itachi Uchiha!

Our next three are the Sand Siblings, starting with:

He used to think that killing others was the only way to feel alive, now he fights to protect others, the Fifth Kazekage and former Jinchuriki (Although we're giving him his demon enhanced abilites back for this tournament.) Gaara of the Desert!

He is Gaara's older brother, and although he dresses oddly, he is a lethal fighter, and get hit just once by his attacks and you'll be dead within the hour, the fearsome puppet master, Kankuro!

She is the older sister of the other two in her family, and a specialist in Wind Ninjutsu, and a keen analyst, her Wind Scythe Jutsu cuts through enemies like a knife through butter, the Iron Fan, Temari!

Now for the Sound Five, these fighters are some of Orochimaru's most fearsome and most loyal servants, and each is able to advance their curse mark to level 2, they are:

The Brute of the Iron Palm, Jirobo!

The Analytical Spider, Kidomaru!

The Sound of Death falls close, the Illusory Flute, Tayuya!

The thrill of battle lies within his bones, Kimimaro!

The Near invincible Gemini, Sakon and his brother Ukon! (Counted as one person.)

Now, for Sakon and Ukon, there will be a few special rules. If either Sakon or Ukon is ejected from the arena, meaning there _will_ be a limit on the size of the battle area as you will not be battling here for some fights, then both of them are counted as defeated, the same applies to them if one is knocked out, as they will be bound physically to each other, if one is injured, then the other will feel the pain as well, but no wound will be inflicted on that brother.

Now for our final four fighters: introducing three members of the Akatsuki and a few other fighters!

The living puppet of the Akatsuki and former member of the Sand Village, Sasori of the Red Sands!

The Explosives expert of the Akatsuki, and former member of the Rock Village, Deidara!

Sensei to the Sannin and the Third Hokage, Sarutobi! (I've made him a bit younger to give him a little help as he struggled in his fight with Orochimaru due to his old age and worn out body.)

Demon of the Hidden Mist, Zabuza Momochi!

Member of the Akatsuki and a Swordsman of the Mist, Kisame Hoshigaki!

The Medical Fighter of the Sound, Kabuto Yakushi!

The Sensei of Rock Lee, Neji and Tenten, the master of the 'My Rules' Philosophy, Might Gai! (I think that spellings better than '_Might Guy_')

The Icy Blade of Zabuza, Haku (He calls himself a weapon of Zabuza.)

And finally, Team Seven's Sensei himself, Kakashi Hatake!

Finally, that all the fighters introduced," Zero said as they were placed at the edge of the arena. "And by the way, Shizune and Yamato will be the spectators from Naruto's world, and they'll also provide the tournament with a panel of Judges (myself included within the panel.) And some people to explain certain things for us; the other four judges will be Tsunade, Kakashi, Urahara and Yoruichi. Now then, the rules are simple:

You lose or get disqualified if:

You leave the Battle Area's set boundaries,

You are deemed 'Unable to Continue',

You are late to a match without good reason (Only in specific cases.)

You attack a person outside of a match

You give up,

Or by Judge's Decision (Explained in a moment.)

You win a match by:

Ejecting your opponent from the battle area,

Knocking them out,

Or by preventing them from continuing the match without risk to their health, if we think that will be the case, we will end the match and declare that person unable to continue.

Judges can stop a match if:

A match becomes too dangerous.

If a fighter takes a fight too far,

People associated with one of the fighters in the arena at the time interfere with the match.

Or if nether fighter is unable to continue.

In those cases the judges will confer and decide a winner based on each fighter's performance during their match, either that or we will place you in a sudden death match that means land the first blow on your opponent to win the match, during these matches attacking yourself will do nothing to declare a winner, but giving up is allowed.

Now that that's all taken care of, let's see who's fighting in the first match!" Zero finished, pointing to a set of screens above them, there, the first two fighters were being selected at random. When the roulette stopped, the two faces that were shown were Chad and Jirobo. Everyone went onto the sidelines and went to sit with people from the other world to them in order to know whom they were possibly going to fight. Only Chad and Jirobo were left in the arena, preparing to begin their match, Jirobo by cracking his knuckles, Chad by activating his power, creating the familiar red and black armour on both of his arms.

"I hope you're ready for a beating, no matter how much of that armour stuff you wear, you'll still not protect yourself from my attacks you stupid piece of trash!" Jirobo said with a mocking tone, Chad didn't respond to his opponent, instead standing ready.

"What's that stuff on his arms? It can't be armour because it can't be all that protective, it just looks like some form of second skin on his arms." Naruto asked, looking at Chad's armour.

"That's because it's not normal armour kid." Ichigo replied, he, Renji, Uryu, Orihime, Rukia and Hanataro having opted to sit near Naruto, Sakura, Lee and the other Konoha Eleven Members, "It's made of Spiritual Energy, and is as tough as it comes."

"And don't forget Naruto, Gaara's got a type of armour, remember? His Sand Armour, no one can even tell if he's wearing it if no one sees him putting it on." Sakura added, "So just remember, not all armour has the conventional look to it."

Zero, now sat at the Judge's Table nearby the group, picked up a small hammer. "First Match, Yasutora 'Chad' Sado against Jirobo of the Sound Four. The arena is our Mountain Battlefield!" He declared as the entire arena went from a pristine Martial Arts Arena to the middle of a mountain Clearing, rocks and boulders were strewn throughout the area, and this gave the fighters a good amount of cover. Naruto recognised what the area was based on, after fighting there himself, the area was a water-free version of the Valley of The End where he fought Sasuke, with everyone sat on the side of where the lake was. Chad and Jirobo were stood in the middle of where the lake had been; it had now been replaced with a dry rocky area that was basically as high up as the surface of the water. Zero struck a bell with his small hammer, and shouted, "Begin the match!"

_**To Be Continued  
**__**Next Time:  
**__**Battle of the Giants:  
**__**Chad Against Jirobo!**_


	2. The Battle of the Giants

_**Bleach & Naruto  
**__**The Ultimate Tournament**_

_**Note: Read the First Chapter to understand what's going on, If anyone watching the current match speaks, I'll put their parts in italics.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto; they belong to their respective creators.

_**Chapter 2:  
Battle of the Giants!  
Chad Against Jirobo!**_

"Begin the Match!" Zero shouted, ringing the bell. Jirobo instantly placed his hands to the ground.  
"I'm gonna have to use more chakra than normal for this jutsu, just to trap you. Earth Style: Dungeon Chamber of Nothingness!" He shouted, the stones around them beginning to shift to trap Chad. "What do you think? When I use this Jutsu, only five people have escaped, and that was because they worked together to break this rock wall. With you on your own in there, you don't stand a chance." He added with a cold grin.

"It doesn't matter." Chad replied, standing perfectly still.  
_"What does he mean it doesn't matter? If that jutsu finishes, then Chad'll be trapped and at Jirobo'll drain his energy!" Naruto asked, startled and puzzled at Chad's indifference.  
"Just watch kid. Chad's going to win, I can tell." Ichigo replied, confident in his friend.  
"Don't call me kid. My name's Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna be the greatest Hokage!" Naruto shouted, glaring at Ichigo, who glared back.  
"Well my name's Ichigo Kurosaki, and I hope that we get drawn to fight each other kid, because when I beat you you'll shut up!" Ichigo snapped, obviously pissed off. Rukia looked at the two of them and then at Sakura.  
"By the way, what's a Hokage?"  
"The leader of our village and the strongest ninja, they normally get chosen by the Hokage before them, but in Lady Tsunade's case she was chosen by the Ninja Council of Elders, because the Third Hokage had died in a battle soon before." Sakura replied calmly, before taking another look at Naruto and sighing. The two then turned back to the match._

At this point, the dome was complete, and Chad was completely encased. Jirobo had a big grin on his face as he attempted to drain Chad's Chakra, only to find he couldn't.  
"What the?" He asked, surprised. "What's going on, I can't drain any chakra from this guy, something must be up."  
"That's because I don't have Chakra." Chad replied from within the dome. "My body uses my own human energy, and my powers use Reiatsu for my attacks, so your dome has no effect." He added, before blowing the dome apart with a punch from his Right arm of the Giant. "Just so you know, that attack was from my defence arm."

That remark obviously startled Jirobo, as well as all of the people from the Naruto World.  
_"Interesting," Yamato said, intrigued, "So from the sound of that Chad's battle style follows a set pattern."  
__"That's the gist of it." Urahara replied, adjusting his hat, which was blown out of place from the force of Chad's attack. "His right arm is mainly for defence after he awakened the powers of his left arm, the Left Arm of the Devil."  
__This quick explanation caught Neji's interest. "If that attack was from his defence arm, the power of his offensive arm must be monumental in comparison, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji Naruto and myself only escaped that dome through teamwork, he blew it apart alone, and with one attack." He said nervously.  
__"Yeah, we had to work out where it's chakra flow was weakest, then attack that spot relentlessly." Shikamaru added.  
__"How'd you know which spot to attack?" Ichigo asked.  
__"Simple. The dome regenerates any damage it takes, the chakra flow is weakest at the point where the regenerative rate is slowest." Shikamaru replied._

Chad then lifted his right arm and the mouth on the shieldlike extension opened, releasing some form of thick, dark blue mist, which soon turned into blue energy inside of the mouth, before his entire right arm was emitting the same energy, which flared out at Chad's shoulder.  
"El Directo." Chad said calmly, thrusting his right arm into Jirobo's stomach and sending him flying into a large rock. Now winded, Jirobo stood up, now clearly angry.  
"So that's the way it's gonna be huh?" He asked, before shouting in anger, "YOU PIECE OF TRASH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M HAVING TO BE PUSHED TO MY FIRST STAGE SO QUICKLY!" As he shouted, several lines of triangles appeared on his body, eventually covering his body in the pattern. When the change was finished he charged at Chad, slamming his palm onto Chad's shield extension, before using his other arm to attack Chad again, this time striking Chad in the face and sending him sliding backwards.

_"What was that about? He suddenly got all these markings on his body, and he actually managed to land a hit on Chad that sent him moving backwards." Ichigo asked, surprised.  
__"That's the power of a Curse Mark." Kakashi replied, visibly concerned. "It increases the power of the user tremendously, and what you're seeing, is the first level of two. The first level consists of markings covering the person's body."  
__"And the second level must be attained through being put into a state of near death while the body is forced to be able to handle the strain of a Level Two Curse Mark, if this step is skipped, the body cannot perform a Level Two tranformation, otherwise it would quickly tear them apart from the power." Zero said, finishing Kakashi's explanation, he then looked at the other judges and the fighters near him. "Just keep watching, if everything goes how I think it will, you'll see a level two tranformation soon."_

Jirobo was grinning at his attack, but despite Chad now having a black eye, broken nose and blood coming out of his mouth, he shrugged off the attack.  
"What the? No one's ever taken a hit like that and gotten back up, with only those injuries, what are you?" He asked, visably shaken.  
"I don't know, but that attack was nothing compared to injuries I've suffered before, I've been hit by a steel girder, by a guy on a motorcycle, and almost got killed fighting Captain Kyoraku. I've lived through all of that, and when I recovered from each attack, it was as if it never happened." Chad explained, as a response, Jirobo grabbed hold of two nearby rocks and pulled them out of the ground. Now holding two large boulders, he hurled them at Chad, who reacted by punching the first one with his left arm, completely obliterating it, and stopping the other with his right. He threw it into the air and punched it with his right arm, sending it flying back towards Jirobo, who used his Earth Wall jutsu to deflect the attack by timing the jutsu so that the Earth Wall made the Boulder veer off course.  
"Clever." Chad said, still as calm as ever, "But I think I should show you what my powers can really do when I push myself." He said, charging towards Jirobo, connecting with his left arm, and breaking Jirobo's arm.  
"I see. Now this is fun. I'm going to go all out against you, just like you're doing against me. Get ready, because this isn't the limit of my abilities, I'm going to beat you, like it or not!" He said as the markings on his body began to grow, covering the entirety of his body...

_**To Be Continued  
Next Time:  
The Battle Heats Up!  
**__**Left Arm of the Devil Vs. Jirobo's Level 2**_


	3. The Battle Heats Up!

_**Bleach and Naruto  
The Ultimate Tournament**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto, they belong to their respective creators.

Author's Note: I'm going to give the last sentence or so of the previous chapter to show that it continues directly on after that like I did in the previous one, I may change a word or two for it to make sense or add something, as I did below, for example, while the original had 'He said as the markings' this ones got 'Jirobo said...' it's basically a simple change to make the sentence make sense.

_**Chapter 3:  
**__**The Battle Heats up!  
Left Arm of the Devil Vs. Jirobo's Level 2**_

"I see. Now this is fun. I'm going to go all out against you, just like you're doing against me. Get ready, because this form here isn't the limit of my abilities, I'm going to beat you, like it or not!" Jirobo said as the markings on his body began to grow, covering the entirety of his body...

Chad braced himself a bit, knowing that Jirobo's second tranformation would be powerful. Jirobo's hair grew out, forming a mane, the now black skin turned a shade of red that was between blood red and crimson. His eyes became black with only the irises showing clearly as they were now yellow. His size visibly increased to a staggering level compared to his previous form, he clenched his fist and cracked his knuckles, shifting his weight a little and stamping his foot, a small hole was left in it's place when he charged towards Chad, managing to land a blow to his chest. Chad was sent flying backwards and slammed head first into a boulder.

_"Incredible!" Rukia exclaimed as much of the crowd could only stare in awe.  
__"He didn't just increase in size, but his strength is insane now!" Ichigo said, still shocked by the attack's power.  
__"That's not even half of it." Kakashi added, "Jirobo's just getting started, now that he's in level two, he needs to beat Chad as fast as possible, as the power is corroding his mind,"  
__"Meaning if he wants to stay sane he'll have to finish the fight quick." Yoruichi finished.  
__"That's right." Kakashi replied. "There are different types of Curse Mark, take the Curse Mark Sasuke has for example. The Curse Mark of Heaven. The first stage looks like a flame style marking on the user's body, I've never actually seen the second stage though."  
__"I have." Naruto said, quite serious for once. "Basically, think the same basic change to his appearance, eye and skin wise, except his eyes are also using the Sharingan, and his skin is more grey. Then make his hair longer and greyer aswell and make his nails more like claws. Finish with a pair of giant hand shaped wings with webbed fingers, the nails of which look similar to the ones on his hands."__"Man, these level two forms must be pretty damn ugly." Renji said, "By the way, what's a Sharingan?"  
__Kakashi showed them by uncovering his left eye. "See the three black marks on my iris? That shows a fully matured natural Sharingan, a Mangekyo one has a different appearance altogether." He finished as their attention turned back to the match._

Chad got up, and simply dusted himself off. "That one actually hurt. That form you're using isn't just for show is it?" He asked.  
"Nope. In this form I'm over five times as strong as I was before." Jirobo answered, grabbing a huge chunk of Rock from beneath them to use as a weapon, everyone watching the match was stunned by the size of it and how easily he was lifting it.  
"I think it's time this match ended." Chad said, not flinching, instead he suddenly ran full throttle towards Jirobo, who, due to the boulder over his head, was punched in the face because of his inability to react or defend. The giant skull shaped burst of energy appeared at the point of contact, and all that could be heard as the punch landed was the name of the attack. La Muerte.

When the smoke cleared from the attack, Jirobo was buried, the remains of the boulder on top of him, covering him entirely. Zero could see what was going on and rang the bell.  
"The winner of the first match: Yasutora Sado, aka Chad!"

As soon as he finished, Chad used his El Directo to uncover Jirobo to place him at the side of the arena. The curse mark Jirobo had used had faded, and Jirobo was unconcious and his body was broken. "You may want to get him healed, he may still be alive." Chad said, placing him with Orihime and Ino. Sakura and Tsunade also went over to take a look at the extent of the damage.

"Incredible! Chad's attack cut most of Jirobo's tendons, crushed all but his internal organs, and damaged them badly, and broken almost every bone in his body." Tsunade said, shocked at the damage.  
"Don't worry, no one can die while the tournament is still on, and when a person is outside of a match they have a higher healing factor, those injuries should heal up on their own and he'll be back to 100 after three matches, four at the most." Zero said, walking over. "Plus, Orihime, Ino, Sakura and you can heal him enough to reduce it to a maximum of two."  
"Well, I just hope we aren't in the next match, we need to focus on healing this guy." Ino said, poking Jirobo to see if he would react. "Nope, nothing, he'll take a lot of healing." She added, her and Sakura beginning the healing technique, with Tsunade and Orihime joining in too, Tusnade's hands began to glow and Orihime called out two of her Shun Shun Rikka, Shun'o and Ayame (Once again, had to look them up.) who began working on Jirobo's left arm.  
"While Jirobo is healed up a bit let's continue. Our next two fighters are:" Zero said into a microphone that suddenly appeared in his hand, he pointed up to the screens above everyone and the roulettes began spinning, when they stopped the two fighters that had been chosen were Deidara and Uryu.

"We have our two next fighters, Deidara, Uryu, please step into the arena to begin your battle!" He said, moving back to the judge's table to get ready for the upcoming match. Deidara grinned.  
"No weapon?" Deidara asked. "This is going to be interesting."  
"Now, for the purpose of not putting a time limit on this match, Deidara's Clay bag will slowly refill over time, if he runs out of clay he must wait for two minutes before his bag is refilled and useable again." Zero said, as the arena changed to Sokyoku Hill, where Ichigo fought Byakuya.  
"A nice open space for this match, we're going to need it." Kakashi said, as Zero nodded in agreement. He rung the bell, and the match began...

_**To be continued...  
**__**Next Time:  
**__**The Quincy and the Bomber!**_

* * *

**_Authors Note:_** I'm now going to add a poll to determine the winner of each match. Vote for the fighter you want to win! 


	4. The Qunicy and The Bomber!

_**Bleach and Naruto  
The Ultimate Tournament**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto, they belong to their respective creators.  
Author's Note: I'm going to do the majority of this fight in this chapter. Any Japanese Terms or names that aren't normally mentioned were looked up. Also, If you remember, I placed Baishin (Bleach OVA character) into the lineup. Well, I've decided to change him for Aaroneiro

_**Chapter 4:  
**__**The Quincy and the Bomber! **_

"A nice open space for this match, we're going to need it." Kakashi said, as Zero nodded in agreement. He rung the bell, and the match began... 

Deidara took some clay out of his bag as he quickly began moving around the area, trying to keep moving until he could create a clay bird to make movement easier. Uryu however wasn't the enemy Deidara expected, for he wasn't weaponless. He held up his arm and formed his bow, Ginrei Kojaku, pulling back his other arm, he fired a few arrows at Deidara as warning shots.

"So that's it eh? You don't need to carry a weapon because you can pull it out of thin air by using the energy around us," Deidara said with a snide grin on his face as the clay was fed into one of his hand mouths.  
"How did you-" Uryu asked, shocked that Deidara knew.  
"I'm not one of the Akatsuki for nothing, I beat Gaara first try, sure he crushed one of my arms, but I still won, and my associate Kakuzu reattached it in the end." He said, only to be met by another arrow, which he barely avoided. "Alright, if you want it that way, I'm going to show you just how you're going to lose." He said as the mouth on his hand spat out the clay it held, which Deidara quickly moulded into a bird. He threw it into the air and leapt after it, landing on the giant bird that appeared, it was different from his normal one as it was built more for speed than anything else due to it having an aerodynamic shape and four wings.

_"What's with the big bird?" Renji asked, confused.  
__"That's Deidara's main method of movement during a battle. It allows him to use the entire area of the battlefield, be it on the ground or in the air, he normally has a more bulkier version, but either way, it allows him to keep his distance during a battle, you see he's a long range specialist. As such, it creates a problem for a close range fighter like Chad or Naruto. Uryu however, this will be interesting." Gaara explained as he, Temari and Kankuro walked over to the group, knowledgeable towards Deidara's style of fighting due to having fought him before.  
__"Who're you guys?" Ichigo asked.  
__"We're the Shinobi from the Sand Village. I'm Temari." Temari said, smiling.  
__"Call me Kankuro."  
__"I'm Gaara, Kazekage of the Sand Village." Came the third and final intoduction from the trio.  
__"They're friends of ours, so don't worry Ichigo." Tenten said reassuringly. "Now let's cheer Uryu on!"_

Pulling back the drawstring of his bow and aiming straight up, firing as many arrows as he could in one volley, with each arrow raining down on the battlefield. Deidara, thinking quickly, threw up a ball of clay and expanded it enough to cover him and protect him. He then took the remains of the clay ball and formed twenty to thirty clay bombs that were designed to follow their target by leaping at very high speeds. Letting them loose onto the battlefield, Deidara couldn't help but laugh. "Let's see you save yourself from these!" He shouted as Uryu realised what they were moving towards.

They were charging towards him.

Uryu instinctively pulled the drawstring of his bow and aimed at as many of the bombs as he could, however he couldn't get a clear shot in.  
"It's no use, they're built for speed, and once they get close, they'll blow." Deidara said as one of them managed to catch up with Uryu, and latched onto him. With his attention drawn away, several more seized the opportunity and did the same. Forming the handsign, Deidara grinned, "Katsu!" He shouted as the bomb blew. The crowd was stunned at the sight, and at Deidara's method of fighting, only those who knew how Deidara fought were unfazed, however some flinched due to instinct.

_"Uryu!" Ichigo shouted, not knowing what had become of his friend.  
__"Wha - What the hell was that?" Renji asked, unsure about what just happened.  
__"Deidara fights using clay infused with his chakra, when he finishes the infusion stage, he molds the clay into a small sculpture, and sets it loose on the battlefield, depending on it's purpose, it may grow to any size, or be sculted for any purpose, it's one of the most versatile jutsu I've ever seen." Kakashi said, as a figure leapt from the smoke.  
__"Hey look!" Hinata said, pointing to the figure, as the smoke faded, it was clear who it was.  
__"Uryu!" Naruto yelled, ecstatic at what was going on._

Uryu, once he was clear of the smoke, pulled back the string of his bow and launched as many arrows into the air as he could. He then pulled out a Seele Schneider and spun it from the loop of metal at the bottom so that he could absorb the energy from all the arrows, landing with an arrow/sword that was three times as tall as him, but as easy to handle as the original size weapon. He had lost the sleeves and cape of his outfit, and a good portion of the right side of the torso had been burnt away, several cuts and bruises were present, but nothing to hinder Uryu's movement too much.

"Hmmm? Where did that come from?" Deidara asked, originally thinking that the handles for the Seele Scheiders were just for decoration.  
"This is a Seele Scheider. It's a very powerful arrow, but it can also be used as an energy sword. It happens to be the only Quincy weapon with a blade." Uryu replied, striking a second one into the ground and using it to aid in launching the large one. He looped the drawstring of his bow around the small Seele Schneider, and rigged it so that he could release the arrow by moving his foot, once he had the aim down, he launched the arrow.

"Fuck!" Deidara thought, moving to dodge the arrow, it barely missed him, however, that wasn't the end of Uryu's comeback. Using Hirenkyaku to appear behind Deidara, he fired a few arrows at Deidara's bird, and slashed Deidara himself with his Seele Scheider before disappearing again. Deidara turned and wondered how the hell Uryu had this level of speed.

"Just in case you're wondering, I'm a quincy, we needed to be able to keep up with our enemies, and I'm the last one. The speed technique I just used, I'll tell you that it's name is Hirenkyaku."  
"Well then, with speed like that, I'm going to have to step up. Those bombs I was using up to now were my weakest ones, C1. Time for C2." Deidara replied, pulling out a dragon shaped clay sculpture. Covering the ground in front of him with several clay balls, the dragon scultpure grew to shocking sizes, protecting Deidara with it's tail while gathering a large amount of clay in it's mouth, following up by firing it out like a cannonball. In an attempt to avoid damage, Uryu fired as many arrows as his bow would allow to try to destroy the clay, but to no avail, the attack simply scattered the clay into tiny pieces which quickly stuck to Uryu's body.  
"Damn, what is this stuff? It's worse than Mayuri's liquid state." Uryu said, trying to wipe the clay off, the clay only spreading as he tried.

"Don't bother, I had an idea when I sculpted my dragon, this bomb was moved up from C2 to C3 when I was infusing it with Chakra, and C3 is designed to spread over the body, once it covers a good enough portion of your body, this happens." Deidara said with a grin, the clay muck had spread to cover sections of Uryu's arms, and his chest, as well as his left leg. "Katsu!" He added, forming the handsign. The clay didn't explode violently, but caused significant damge to the areas of the body it covered, Uryu's arms were damaged beyond the point of use, a large wound had been made on his chest, and he was struggling to stand from the damage to his leg.  
"Thanks to that damage I inflicted, I'd say you only have three minutes before you fall so close to death you become paralysed due to the pain. All I have to do is wait, you can't move, you can't form a bow, you are barely able to breathe. Face it, my art's won you bastard, it's over!"

_**To be Continued  
**__**Next Time:  
**__**Three Minutes to Defeat!  
**__**Deidara Vs. Uryu: The Endgame!**_


	5. Three Minutes to Defeat

_**Bleach and Naruto  
The Ultimate Tournament**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto; they belong to their respective creators.

Author's Note: Any Japanese Terms or names that aren't normally mentioned were looked up.

_**Chapter 5:  
**__**Three Minutes to Defeat!  
**__**Deidara Vs. Uryū: The Endgame!**_

"Thanks to that damage I inflicted, I'd say you only have three minutes before you fall so close to death you become paralyzed from the pain. All I have to do is wait, you can't move, you can't form a bow, and you are barely able to breathe. Face it, my art's won you bastard, it's over!"

_Those words rang through the arena, chilling Naruto and Ichigo, their friends, the judges, almost everyone to the bone. Only Orochimaru, other Akatsuki members, Ichimaru, and the Arrancar were unaffected. Tosen meanwhile clenched his fist, appalled at the level of bloodshed Deidara was creating (For those that don't know, he joined Aizen because he deemed it the path with the least bloodshed.)  
__"That man is a monster." He said, "If I were to fight him, I'd put an end to him without hesitation, he deems mindless bloodshed to be art? Even I'd like to see his blood forming the very art he enjoys."  
__"With all due respect Tosen sir, calm down, I'd like a stab at him as well, just to find out how his body works with those two mouths on his hands." Szayel replied, intrigued at Deidara's abilities. "Just think of all the questions he possesses, what does he mean by C1, C2, and C3? How does he prepare the clay? How does he expand his sculptures? The possibilities are endless!"__"I think you should be the one to calm down Szayel, you can ask him your questions after his match, don't forget, it isn't over yet." Ichimaru said with a clearly fake smile on his face._

Meanwhile, on the other side of the arena, with Naruto and co…

_"Three minutes?__ Uryū can't finish this in three minutes, it's over for sure!" Kiba shouted, angered at Deidara's __overwhelming advantage.  
__"It's not over yet." Neji replied.  
__"Yes, something is happening to Uryū." Hinata agreed. Both of them were using their Byakugan at this point to watch just what was happening to Uryū. "We're having to strain our eyes to watch this, but we're able to barely see the reiatsu Uryū and the others have by tuning our eyes to detect the similarities between reiatsu and chakra."  
__"Right, so what's happening to him then?" Shikamaru asked, curious.  
__"His reiatsu is covering his body, in what looks like..." Hinata replied, "Erm..."  
__"Strings, Hinata." Neji finished. "They're covering his body like a second circulatory system."  
__"Yes." Hinata said.  
__"So, the question is, what do these strings do?" Lee asked, as their attention returned to the fight._

"Three minutes huh?" Uryū asked. "Sounds like an interesting catch. Let's see how well I fare." He said, suddenly leaping into the air and firing a huge amount of arrows.  
"What the hell?" Deidara shouted, shocked at what happened, "You were barely able to stand, how are you still able to move like that?" The arrows barely hit him, burning away his Akatsuki cloak.  
"This is a Quincy ability." Uryū said as he landed, wincing a little from the pain in his leg, it was still injured after all. "It's called Ransotengai. When used, it allows me to move with ease, even when I'm badly injured or unable to move without it. It was originally intended for use by old Quincy to allow them to fight at full ability, but, being the last of the Qunicy, I've learnt it as a support skill for use if needed." He added, sweat covering his forehead due to the strain. He leapt up and fired more arrows before landing again, each time he did so it caused him a great amount of pain, but he couldn't let that stop him, with only two minutes left, he had no choice but to endure the pain.  
"What's the matter Quincy? Out of gas?" Deidara asked mockingly. "Every time you move, you increase the severity of your injuries, so why not give up and spare yourself the pain?"  
"Because… for the… next two minutes, All… I need is…" Uryū said. Each breath was taking more and more effort from Uryū to take. "All I need is… Three more arrows."

"_What, three more arrows?" Naruto asked, unsure of what was just happening.  
_"_It's probably all he can pull off now," Renji replied, "Once he fires those three arrows, that's the end of the fight."  
_"_Alright then. That just means Uryū's going to have to win with three shots!" Naruto __said__ in excitement as Uryū began to make his move._

Uryū began to use his Quincy speed to avoid a few large shots from Deidara's Clay Dragon.  
"One!" He shouted as he fired an arrow which destroyed one of the bags of clay that hung from Deidara's belt before he had a chance to react, then moved again to remove the second bag, "Two!" He cried, firing the second arrow quick enough to remove the other bag from the equation before Deidara could move out of the way.  
"You've used up two of your three arrows Quincy! One more, then you'll lose, and with only one minute left, you'll soon lose anyway!" Deidara yelled as Uryū landed, almost collapsing from the pain, he only had one arrow left, and he had to beat Deidara in that shot. He had to think, the bombs that he had hit with arrows up to now, didn't detonate, but then again, they were so small that they were completely destroyed, he hadn't hit the dragon yet, and he realized that was his ticket to victory. He formed his final arrow, and aimed at what would appear to be Deidara, but in fact, he was aiming just to the side, enough to disguise the attack as one towards Deidara, but towards the dragon? No one would suspect a thing. He pulled back the drawstring and fired. Deidara quickly moved to the side, but only enough to let the arrow past without it touching him, it did hit the dragon, and a small hole was made in one side, and the arrow combined itself with the chakra in the clay.  
"What was that Quincy? You missed me, and that was your last arrow." Deidara shouted, Uryū, to everyone's surprise, was smiling.  
"I never miss a target so big." Uryū replied, at that moment Deidara caught on, and looked at his dragon sculpture. There was energy arcing around the hole Uryū made and a white light began to pour out of it, realizing what was about to happen, Uryū quickly got away from there, and Deidara attempted to, but having been closer, got caught in the blast. The end result was a badly beaten Deidara on the ground.  
"But how? My art had you beat!" He asked.  
"Simple. By combining my Reiatsu Arrow with the chakra in your clay, I created an uncontrollable reaction; the result was a premature explosion. I only think however the effect occurs with you, because you infuse your clay with chakra to create an explosive. So it would have exploded sooner or later." Uryū explained, and Zero rang the bell as he collapsed, finally able to rest.

"The winner of the match is Uryū Ishida!" He shouted, and the arena returned to its normal state. Suddenly members of Squad 4 from Bleach and the Medical Corps from Konoha appeared, got the two fighters on stretchers, and ran them off, away from the arena.  
"Where're they going? I recognize the ninja are from the Konoha Medical Corps, but what about the Soul Reapers? Are those ones some form of Medical Corps as well?" Tsunade asked, returning from healing Jirobo.  
"Yep, they're the Soul Reaper's Fourth Court Guard Squad, they specialize in the medicinal side of things." Yoruichi replied. "Anyway, it's soon going to be time for Zero to choose the next match."  
"Yep, it will be, but there is something I'm going to announce first." Zero said, going into the center of the arena. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have decided that after the sixteenth match, we will call it a day, and tomorrow we will have half a day's break, this will be the case after each half of round one, and at the end of round two, but at the end of each round after that, we will simply have an hour before the next match or matches. Also, after you all have fought once, there will be special conditions for each match, such as a power limiter, or a special format for the match. Now it's time to decide the next fighters." He finished as the screens began to show pictures of the fighters from each world, except for those that had fought already. "Thirty fighters from each world, who will it be?"

Eventually, the dials finished on Yoruichi, and Rock Lee.  
"Looks like I'm up." Yoruichi said, a little cautious, but calm nonetheless. "Wish me luck."  
"Naruto, Neji, Gaara, I'll see you in the second round." Lee said, the proverbial ping occurring as he smiled.

As the two stepped up onto the arena, the battleground changed to the site of Lee's battle against Gaara, the site of the Third Chuunin Exam Preliminaries. Everyone watching the match was stood on the upper level, Zero, Yamato, Urahara and Shizune however  
"Good luck Miss Yoruichi, just so you know, I won't hold back, I don't want to give our world a third loss." Lee said, Yoruichi smiled.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way Lee, I won't hold back either. Oh, and just call me Yoruichi." She replied, as the two reached the center of the arena. "Now let's go!"  
Zero rang the bell, and the match began.

_**To Be Continued  
**__**Next Time:  
**__**A Flurry of Fists  
**__**Rock Lee and Yoruichi!**_


	6. A Flurry of Fists!

_**Bleach and Naruto  
The Ultimate Tournament**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto; they belong to their respective creators.

Author's Note: Any Japanese Terms, Names or explanations that I couldn't remember or�that aren't normally mentioned were looked up.

_**Chapter 6:  
**__**A Flurry of Fists  
**__**Rock Lee and Yoruichi!**_

"Good luck Miss Yoruichi, just so you know, I won't hold back, I don't want to give our world a third loss." Lee said, Yoruichi smiled.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way Lee, I won't hold back either. Oh, and just call me Yoruichi." She replied, as the two reached the center of the arena. "Now let's go!"  
Zero rang the bell, and the match began.

"Before we start fighting Lee, we'll agree to gradually increase our power as the fight progresses, that way we won't injure ourselves at our higher strength levels because we'll have had a warm up before then, agreed?" Yoruichi asked, Lee nodded in agreement  
"I agree, it is a good idea." He replied as they began their match.

Both combatants then leapt backwards, with Lee springing towards Yoruichi upon landing. Yoruichi prepared herself for an attack, and skillfully blocked the attack, only to be hit by a second one, which sent her flying backwards, however she quickly recovered and landed a pair of kicks, one to knock the arm Lee used to block, and the other to attack, striking him square in the chest, before using Flash Steps to kick Lee in his back and again in his front soon after. Stumbling backwards, Lee realized that he wasn't going to be able to gain an advantage at this point in the fight, and leapt onto the stone hands as he did in his match with Gaara. He began to remove his leg warmers.

_"What are those?" Ichigo asked.  
"Those are one of Lee's hidden training methods." Neji explained, "Leg Weights that he only removes when needed during a fight."  
"So he loses a few pounds of excess weight, so what?" Renji asked.  
"Don't be so quick to judge." Temari answered. "I made that same assumption when I saw Lee fight Gaara. Remember this, as far as Rock Lee of Konoha is concerned, anything can happen in his fights, as you're about to see."_

Lee removed his weights, and stood up holding them at his sides, "Much better." He said, "Now I can keep up with you." He added, confusing Yoruichi.  
"Surely you can't increase your speed so much with only a few pounds of weight gone from your body." She said, sure she was right, that was until Lee dropped his weights.

_"Brace yourselves," Naruto said with a grin. "Bushy Brow's gonna turn this fight on it's head."_

The weights collided with the floor, with pillars of smoke and dust passing Lee and reaching the ceiling.

_"Whoa, they got even heavier." Kankuro said, shocked even though he had seen it before.  
__"What the hell?" Renji asked, stunned.  
__"He shouldn't even have feet left after carrying that weight on his shins!" Rukia exclaimed,  
__"What the hell is he?" Ichigo asked.  
__"They told you that Lee removing his weights would turn this match around." Kakashi said as Gai, and Hitsugaya, Ukitake, and Komamura showed up "Hello Gai, where were you?"  
__"I was talking to some of the Soul Reaper Captains, they're as shocked as these guys." Gai replied, Renji and Rukia noticed the captains.  
__"Captains Hitsugaya, Ukitake, and Komamura, hello sirs." They said hastily, and almost in perfect unison.  
__"Hello you two, it's definitely been an interesting turn of fate hasn't it? Mayuri would have a field day." Ukitake said with a smile.  
__"Yes Captain Ukitake, it has." Rukia said as Naruto asked her "Erm, just so we know, which captain is which?"  
__"Oh yeah, you don't know them, the larger captain with the fox head is Captain Sajin Komamura of Squad 7, the younger captain is Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of Squad 10, and the adult captain with the white hair is Captain Jūshirō Ukitake, of my squad, Squad 13." She explained.  
__"Gotcha." Naruto replied.  
__"Pay attention to the match you two, Lee is about to kick things off again." Hitsugaya said as everyone's attention turned back to the match._

Lee leapt off of the hands, and once he reached the floor, he vanished.  
"What the?" Yoruichi asked as Lee appeared behind her, launching an attack that she barely managed to block, only to have Lee vanish again. "Such speed… I think it surpasses the speed of a Flash Step."

Lee then appeared again, launching another attack which connected and knocked her to the floor. He then appeared back near the hands, where he began unravelling his bandage wraps. When Yoruichi got up, he launched a second barrage, kicking her in her chin to launch her into the air, and then using Dancing Leaf Shadow to appear behind her, as his bandages wrapped themselves around her.  
"I told you I would not hold back Yoruichi, and I intend to stay true to my word, I will defeat you!" He said, as they began to turn over to begin their drop. Then then began to rotate at high speeds. "Primary Lotus!" He shouted as they crashed into the floor. Lee then leapt out of the aftermath of the attack and fell to his knees, in pain from opening the first gate.

_"What's up with Lee, that attack was brutal, but why is he keeled over like that?" Ichigo asked.  
__"That's the power of the eight gates, these eight chakra gates are eight specific points on a person's chakra circulatory system. They limit the overall flow of chakra within a person's body. The basis for the idea of the chakra gates comes from the body's limits on the functions within it. This makes the body much weaker, but it keeps the body from expiring too soon. By opening these gates, the user can surpass their own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to their own bodies. The first gate, the Gate of Opening releases the brain's limit on the total strain on the muscles, giving the user five times their normal strength." Kakashi explained._

"I will not lose." Lee said as he got up. "I must not lose."

The smoke began to clear, but it was the person inside the smoke that was about to make this match much more interesting.

**_To be Continued…  
_****_Next Time:  
_**_**The Eight Gates against Shunko!  
****Lee and Yoruichi get Serious! **_

Authors Note: As of tomorrow night I will be�busy for a solid week, so I will not be able to work on this story for a while, I will however answer reviews and such when I have the chance after Thursday. I may be able to do some before I leave though, but you'll have to wait a week or so. Anyway, some people have sent me messeges saying this was a mismatched fight, well I intend to have this match be part of a set�set up for a later match, so watch this space! 


	7. Eight Gates Vs Shunko

_**Bleach and Naruto  
The Ultimate Tournament**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto; they belong to their respective creators.

Author's Note: Any Japanese Terms or names that aren't normally mentioned were looked up.

_**Chapter 7:  
The Eight Gates against Shunko!  
Lee and Yoruichi get Serious!**_

"I will not lose." Lee said as he got up. "I must not lose."

The smoke began to clear, but it was the person inside the smoke that was about to make this match much more interesting.

"That was a nice move Lee, be sure to teach it to me if I defeat you, that way you get to have some impact on the later rounds, if you win-" Yoruichi said, having trouble on what to teach Lee if he won.  
"There is no need, I will teach you the Primary Lotus if you can beat me, but if you lose, I want nothing but your support in my upcoming matches, is that alright with you Yoruichi?" Lee interrupted.  
"Fine. If that's what you want." She replied, the smoke finally cleared and the attack had torn off the orange part of Yoruichi's outfit, as well as the sleeves of the black undershirt. "It looks like I have no choice, I was hoping to have to save this or later if needed, but I guess beggars can't be choosers," She added, lifting her arm. Reiatsu then began to arc along her arm like electricity.  
"What the?" Lee asked, uncertain about what was about to happen.  
"Shunko!" Yoruichi shouted, Reiatsu pouring from her back and her hair appearing to float, as if she was submerged in water.

"Then I guess that I do not have a choice either." Lee said, "I altered my Chuunin Vest to match my weights, and now…" He added, removing his Vest and as it hit the floor, it left a small crater, similar to his weights. "It weighs as much as both sets of leg weights I wear. But that's not all. I'm going to pour every last drop of power I have into one final attack, I hope you are ready Yoruichi!" He said, opening the second, third, and fourth gates, his skin turning red, his pupils vanishing, and his hair standing on end. The ground around his feet began to crack and tear itself apart. The two then leapt at one another.

_"Incredible, even his Vest was weighted, and now that he removed that, he's even faster than before." Rukia said, shocked.  
__"Yes, I wonder though about the strain their bodies are under." Ukitake agreed._

After a few high speed collisions, Lee then managed to kick Yoruichi into the air and began to use his Hidden (Reverse) Lotus, first using his speed to knock Yoruichi around in the air.

"Time to finish this!" Lee shouted, "Fifth Gate! Gate of Closing, OPEN!" He finished, as he struck Yoruichi, sending her towards the ground, but having used his bandage wraps to tether himself to her, he pulled her back up for the finishing blow. This wasn't going to go smoothly however, because just as Lee was about to deal the finishing blow, Yoruichi released a lot of Reiatsu from her mouth, which acted as a cushion, reducing the force of Lee's blow, however it still struck, hard.

"Hidden Lotus!" He called, as Yoruichi was sent hurtling to the ground. When the smoke cleared again, Yoruichi was on the floor, she was in pain, and trying to get up, but to no avail.

"Agrh! I can't move my legs. They're broken. So I guess that's it, judges, I surrender. Lee, you win, congratulations." She said, a smile on her face, it was fun, so she had no reason to regret losing. The bell rang, and everyone who knew the fighters gave a around of applause for an electrifying match as the arena returned to normal and the Medical Corps came onto the field to transport Yoruichi and Lee away from the arena to allow them to recover. Soifon however wasn't pleased.

"He'll be my main target, if you defeat Lady Yoruichi, you will pay." She said to herself, storming off.

Unfortunately for her, someone had heard her. It was only a few minutes after Yoruichi had been taken to the medical wing before Soifon was confronted away from the arena.

"You want to defeat your enemy don't you, the one who defeated your mentor…"  
"Who's there? Show yourself!" She said, readying her Zanpakuto.  
"Don't worry, you'll soon possess the power you need, but first…" The person said, revealing himself.  
"You, you're Orochimaru aren't you?" Soifon askedsheathing her Zanpakuto, she could tell he had no intention of fighting her at that point.  
"My my, what a smart girl. You paid close attention during the introductions no doubt." Orochimaru replied.  
"So, what do you want?"  
"Nothing from you, I just wanted to give you a gift. A special curse mark I designed, when it is applied to a person, it automatically begins as a fully matured mark, while also being able to be applied to a subject without a single ounce of pain after the application, in fact, you will only feel the application." He explained.  
"How can I be sure that I can trust you?" Soifon asked.  
"Then a deal, I give you the curse mark, and you defeat any ninja to bear the Leaf Village or Sand Village symbol in the tournament." Orochimaru said with a grin. "I can tell from your eyes, you don't think you can defeat him, he was faster and stronger, than Lady Yoruichi, and he used his strongest moves on her. You were never able to beat Yoruichi, so how are you going to be able to beat him? The answer is, without my offer, you don't stand a chance."

Soifon thought, he was right, on all accounts, she wasn't able to beat Yoruichi, so how was she going to be able to beat the one who beat Yoruichi herself?  
"Fine, I'll take up your offer. Give me that Curse Mark." Soifon said as the signal sounded for the next fighters to be chosen.  
"Alright. Here is my gift!" Orochimaru said, clamping his jaws down on Soifon's shoulder. The mark began appear, and it took the shape of a three winged version of her Hornet Crests.  
"Thank you... Lord Orochimaru... now I'll be able to avenge Lady Yoruichi!" Soifon replied, her eyes now black with yellow pupils and an evil grin on her face as her eyes reutrned to normal.

Back at the arena, the two fighters were about to be chosen, the screen for the Naruto World fights landed on Kankuro, but who was to be his opponent?  
"Bring it on, ever since my fight with Sasori, I've tried my hand at creating some puppets of my own, time to give them a field test."

**_To Be Continued  
_**_**Next Time:  
**__**A Venomous Dance!  
**__**Kankuro's New Puppets Revealed!**_


	8. A Venomous Dance

_**Bleach and Naruto  
The Ultimate Tournament**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto; they belong to their respective creators.

Author's Note: Any Japanese Terms or names that aren't normally mentioned were looked up. I'm also removing the poll because I can never remember to change it. I've also had to switch the twists for the second and fifth round to ensure that a possible Naruto/Ichigo match happens much later in the story.

_**Chapter 8:  
**__**A Venomous Dance!  
**__**Kankuro's New Puppets Revealed!**_

The two fighters were about to be chosen, the screen for the Naruto World fights landed on Kankuro, but who was to be his opponent?  
"Bring it on, ever since my fight with Sasori, I've tried my hand at creating some puppets of my own, time to give them a field test."  
The screen ran though the contestants for what seemed like ages, and they eventually landed on Rukia.  
"Looks like I'm up." She said, walking onto the arena with Kankuro.  
"Let's give them a show, I'm guessing you actually use your sword?" Kankuro said as they walked up.  
"I do, for the most part. You'll see that not all Soul Reapers use their Zanpakuto as a close combat weapon." Rukia said with a smile. When the two reached the center of the arena, it changed to become the room in Las Noches where Rukia and Aaroneiro fought.  
"I hate this place." Rukia said with a scowl on her face.  
"Whys that?" Kankuro asked, wondering what she meant.  
"I fought Aaroniero here in Las Noches, where he took the form of my squad's Lieutenant, Kaien. I fought some of the demons from my past during that fight, and as a result of that fight Kaien's soul was finally allowed to rest in peace." Rukia explained, as the two acknowledged what they had to do next as they took their positions for their upcoming battle. Zero rang the bell.  
"Begin the fight!" He shouted as the two fighters leapt back even further. Kankuro began to call out a puppet from it's scroll. Rukia went through a circular motion for her Zanpakuto,  
"Dance! Sode No Shirayuki!" She shouted, as her sword become as white as snow and a white ribbon appeared at the bottom of the hilt.  
"Come out! Taka! Hebi!" Kankuro called, the first puppet that emerged was similar to his former Karasu puppet, but this one had a few modifications. Whereas Karasu had four arms, Taka had only two, but instead of the other two arms two wings were attached to the puppet's back, with large amounts of Kunai Knives acting as feathers. The face of the puppet had lost it's third eye in place of a beak. It's feet were also replaced by Talons.

The second one was unmistakeably a serpent, a cobra to be exact. It looked almost exactly like a cobra, only with the tell tale signs of it being a puppet was what gave it away as one.  
"What the?" Rukia asked, shocked at Kankuro's battle style.  
"Taka and Hebi, literally Falcon and Snake. Two battle puppets, you see, I'm not one to be in the thick of it." Kankuro explained, "So I fight through puppets." He added, sending Taka at Rukia, who evaded the attack but she was to fell victim to the next, Hebi lunged, poison soaked fangs ready to tear a chunk out of Rukia. This would have clinched the match for Kankuro then and there, but for some reason, Rukia was smiling.  
"Second Dance: Hakuren, Second Style." She said clamly, rotating at a high speed while firing a wave of ice out from her body as Hebi was about to strike, freezing Hebi and immobilizing it, and since she had left herself an opening large enough for her to fit through, getting out without much effort,  
"This is my Zanpakuto's power, Sode no Shiryuki means Sleeved White Snow, and it's an Ice Type Zanpakuto. What you just saw was my second dance, Hakuren, meaning White Ripple, I recently came up with a second style that uses a spin to freeze an area." She explained.  
"I see, that move's pretty clever. I have a few hidden tricks of my own." Kankuro replied, Pulling out another scroll, "Attack! Spider!"

The puppet that emerged had the appearance of a giantic spider, and the abdomen was large enough to hold a person. It leapt at Rukia, and prepared to trap her, first by firing a large amount of sticky fluid designed to act like the Spider's Web, however, due to the Abdomen being used to hold captives, it came out of the spider's mouth. Rukia, not expecting this, was caught by the attack and was swung around, landing inside Spider's Abdomen, which promptly snapped shut, Sode No Shirayuki's blade having been snapped upon her capture. Moving Taka into position, Kankuro began to separate it's body, each limb revealing another blade, while a fifth hidden blade appeared in the neck. The daggers that formed Taka's Wings separated as several holes appeared in Spider's Abdomen, Rukia had lost, she couldn't move a muscle, and the daggers lunged towards her, just stopping as they were abount to enter the holes and skewer Rukia. At that point the bell rang, and the arena returned to normal.

"The winner is Kankuro, in our fastest match yet, and with neither fighter actually suffering an injury." Zero said into his microphone.  
"Then how come Rukia lost?" Ichio shouted, obviously angry at the result.  
"Simply put, Rukia would have lost if Kankuro had finished the attack, but he knows that he could stop the otherwise deadly attack before it actually strikes her and still win, you see, Kankuro's weapons, numerous as they are, have a hidden element." Zero explained.  
"What's the hidden part Kankuro?" Rukia asked.  
"Each of my puppets' bladed weapons are treated with a special toxin. If I had even cut you once, that would have been it your body would go numb and soon after you'd be unconcious, around a hour or two after that you'd be dead, and trust me, anyone facing Sasori had best be careful, he made my preivous puppets, and destroyed them with ease before poisoning me, I was out for three days, and if it wasn't for Sakura, I wouldn't be around today." Kankuro explained.  
"So don't worry Rukia, you may still be able to fight again later, in the fourth or sixth rounds." Zero said.  
"What do you mean? I lost the match so I'm out of the tournament!" Rukia asked, confused, as was everyone else.

"Ah, that's where you are wrong. You see, in the fifth round the remaining fighters will be randomized to keep people on their toes, the Third and Fifth rounds will have special rules such as 'No Weapons' or 'Constantly Transformed.' The fourth round will have the fighters choosing one previously eliminated fighter to form a two person team, the sixth round will be the same as the fourth round, only each fighter gets to pick three partners, and the final will grant the fighters added abilities, namely those from another fighter from their world, so if it was Ichigo against Naruto, Ichigo might add Yoruichi's abilities to his own, while Naruto may choose Sasuke's moves, giving him access to moves such as Chidori, Curse Mark Transformations and Sharingan, plus they'd get the level of experience their donor has with the abilities they gain." Zero explained, Rukia nodded, but was a little unsure about one thing.  
"Alright, but in the team matches, how do you determine who goes on to the final?" She asked.  
"Good question. I'll say that when there are half as many fighters as there were at the start left in the matches, then it becomes a free for all, with the last man, or woman, standing moving on." Zero said after a little bit of thought. "Anyway, we'll move right on after we break the ice encasing Hebi." He added.  
"Oh that's easy." Rukia said, tapping the ice with the tip of her sword, shattering it immediately, but leaving Hebi perfectly intact. "A little trick I know, depending on how I touch the ice with the intent to break it, it'll either leave what it traps intact, or it'll shatter the items inside."  
"Hmmm. Handy." Zero said, catching a small bit of ice and using it as a ice cube in a drink that had appeared in his hand, while Kankuro returned his three puppets to their scrolls and the two fighters left the battle area.

"We'll move right along to the next match since that one was so short. Spin the Wheels!" He said, as the two roulettes began to spin at a high velocity. They soon stopped and the results were a surprise. The Bleach wheel had landed on Mayuri, and the Naruto one had landed on Naruto.

"Yeah, this is gonna rule, I'm gonna show everyone that I'm the strongest ninja here! I'll leave Mayuri beggin' for mercy! Now – Ehehe." Naruto said, looking a little uneasy as he looked around.  
"What's wrong Naruto?" Ichigo asked.  
"Ehehe, Who's Mayuri again?" He asked. Almost everyone from his world who was sat with him sighed in various ways, some were exasperated, others were frustrated. Kiba and Hinata found it a bit funny while Tsunade and Sakura were ready to punch him.  
"Typical Naruto, getting excited about something and missing the details." Sakura said, grabbing Naruto and throwing him into the ring. Mayuri, not paying attention to the small 'interruption', walked into the center of the arena. Naruto looked at him after he got up, Mayuri glared at him.  
"So, you're Mayuri." Naruto said, a little uneasy due to the look he was getting.  
"I wonder, if I disect you will I gain an understanding of how the ninja body works?" Mayuri replied.

"Disect?" Tsunade asked, concerned, and a little disturbed.  
"Yeah, about that." Ukitake replied, "Mayuri is what you'd call a mad scientist, he sees everyone as a test subject."  
"Yeah, when he stepped in to fight Szayel after me and Uryu got wiped out by that crazy Espada, he had replaced all of his organs and tendons with fake ones, in an hour." Renji explained.  
"How'd he manage that?" Sakura asked, skeptical about that.  
"God knows, but he did." Renji replied. "Szayel never stood a chance."  
"Whoa… Remind me to be careful around that guy." Kiba said as the area began to change into the Great Naruto Bridge.

"I remember this place." Naruto said, smiling. "Me and Sasuke fought against Haku here while Kakashi-Sensei fought Zabuza. It was our first A-Rank mission, even though to begin with it was only C-Rank."  
"Yeah, the guy who hired us misinformed us about the mission, mainly because a tyrant had seized control of the town near this bridge, and as a result, no one had much money, so we were assigned to this mission even though we had just became ninja." Sakura explained.  
"Yeah, that was a tough misssion, we'd probably go through it easily now though." Sasuke said, walking towards the group, but sitting about ten seats away.  
"Sasuke? Why did you come over here?" Saukra asked.  
"Orochimaru, a few members of the Akatsuki, and the Espada are planning something, I didn't like it so I decided to come over here and stay out of it. Plus I figured I'd warn you, just so you're ready. Don't think though I'm not still your enemy right now, I just didn't want to be a part of what they're planning."  
"So you're Sasuke, you know, you've got a lot of nerve to abandon your friends for power, did you ever think about how they felt?" Ichigo asked, about to attack Sasuke.  
"You heard the rules Ichigo, all fights must be done in the arena." Rukia said as she, Renji, and Chad held him back.

"Alright." Ichigo replied, "Hey Zero!"  
"Yeah Ichigo?" Zero asked.  
"Can we put this match off for one fight? I want to fight Sasuke!" Ichigo yelled, at that point Renji and Rukia pinned him down.  
"What are you thinking Ichigo?" Rukia asked.  
"Yeah, what do you think he'll do with you for that little outburst?" Renji added.  
"I'll say alright." Zero said, suddenly behind the two of them. They leapt back in fright.  
"Whoa, that's some speed." Rukia said, still setting back down. "Wait, did you agree to that?"  
"Yep, Ichigo can fight Sasuke now, and the winner moves on to the next round, Naruto and Mayuri will go after them." Zero said with a grin as the arena returned to normal. "Get into the arena you two, Mayuri, Naruto, you two come back over here for a while, slight change of plan."  
"Aw come on, I wanted to fight a Soul Reaper." Naruto said, coming back to his seat. "It was a captain too…" He muttered as he sat back down. Ichigo and Sasuke got up and went into the arena, as it changed into the Chuunin Exams Stadium in Konoha.  
"Don't expect me to hold back Sasuke." Ichigo said, as he got ready, Sasuke activated his Sharingan.  
"Let's go." Sasuke said as Zero rang the bell.  
"Begin!" He shouted as the match got underway…

**_To Be Continued  
_****_Next Time:  
_****_Tensa Zangetsu Vs. Chidori  
_****_Sasuke and Ichigo go Head to Head!_**


	9. Note to Readers

Note to Readers:

Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys, but I've recently had a whole lot of work on, you see I'm taking my A-Levels, which as some of you may know are the most important exams before college and university, so I am going to be slow updating, but I will strive to get the next part out before the end of the year, I've even got four exams in January.

As such, I would like you guys to just bear with me and be patient, I will continue the story, it'll just be slower to update.


End file.
